Tomboy
by Kuro Yomi
Summary: Fionna always wanted a boyfriend, but she always thinks that no one will ever come to like her because she's too much of a tomboy. Then, one day a new student arrives and things get a little bit crazier that usual.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tomboy**_

**Chapter 01**

Fionna sighed as she walked to school. "Man… School's such a pain…" she groaned. Fionna was finally sixteen but she hasn't gotten any boyfriends, but she always pretended that having a boyfriend seemed nauseating.

"Hey Fi!" Marshall called.

"Oh… It's you..." Fionna responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Fionna sometimes hated spending time with Marshall. Sure, he was cool but Fionna wanted to just have some quality best friend time, with no flirting sessions with other girls and leaving her alone time.

As they finally reached the High School, Gumball screamed, "Fionna! Help!" "Here we go again…" Marshall muttered as he walked to some girls that were calling him. Fionna immediately ran towards Gumball. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted with a sudden cry "Sweetie! Come Back!" As the sound of an unappealing voice echoed throughout the school, Gumball hid behind Fionna. "Do we really have to do this all day, Ice Queen?" Fionna inquired. "For the millionth time my name's CRYSTAL!" the so-called Ice Queen roared as she ran towards Fionna preparing to attack her.

"Hyaaa!" Crystal fling forward, as Fionna dodged her predictable attack, which made Crystal slide her face against the concrete ground. "Oof!" Crystal uttered. "Oowww, my nose." Crystal was busy checking her make-up, so Gumball took the chance of escaping.

"Hey Marshy! Come on, we're going to be late for class!" Fionna informed.

"Ugh, fine… Why do you always wanna ruin my fun?" Marshall retorted.

"Class has official started!" Mr. Starch declared. "Ok, everyone… Since this is a new semester let switch around the seat arrangement! Just grab a number from this box and sit on the chair that has the matching number!"

Eventually, Fionna, Marshall, and Gumball sat near each other. Marshall was near the corner, Fionna was right beside him, and Gumball was in front of Marshall. '_Bleh… Why do I have to be stuck with Gumwad over here?' _Marshall thought to himself.

"Now that's settled, we have a new student coming in today." Mr. Starch said proudly.

-END OF CHAPTER-

_This was my first fanfic, so please comment or review or follow. ~Kuro Yomi~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomboy**

**Chapter 02**

"Now that's settled, we have a new student coming in today." Mr. Starch said proudly. '_Ugh… seriously? We don't need another loser in this school.' _Marshall thought to himself. "Go on, Mr. Princeton." Mr. Starch continued. "Um… Ok… Hey, my name is Kenny Flame Princeton. I'm sixteen, and I think that's all you need to know." Kenny informed. "Not so fast Mr. Princeton… Let your classmates ask questions of what they want to know of you." The dignified teacher had said. "Fine, any questions?" Kenny asked nonchalantly.

"Are you single?" a random girl had said.

"Yes." Kenny answered.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" another girl had said.

After that question all the girls, except Fionna of course were fighting for Kenny. "Hey! Be quiet and calm down. This is why asking questions were unnecessary!" Kenny boomed. "Obviously…"Marshall said menacingly. " Oh, what? Pickin' a fight, skinny jeans?" Kenny asked. "Why? Do you want me to?" Marshall retorted. "Bring it." Kenny scoffed. As Mr. Starch tried to calm down both of them, Fionna got more disgusted by the delinquent-like behavior, and grabbed Marshall's skinny wrist and made him sit down in his desk. As Marshall complained in the sidelines, Fionna turned to Kenny and glared at him, weirdly enough made Kenny blush. "Pick a seat and sit, now." Fionna commanded. Lost in his confusion Kenny picked a seat beside Fionna's and sat down along with his backpack. "Thank you, Ms. Belle."

"Yay! It's finally lunch time, come on Marsh—" She stopped as she saw Marshall Lee Abedeer doing his usual 'thing', or to Fionna, 'flirting'.

"So, you wanna go tonight Marshall?" the petite girl beside him said cutely, well… At least tried to. "No, he's busy tonight." Fionna declared. "Doing what?" another girl asked. "We're gonna play video games. I just got the newest game console, its name is 'Beemo'… Whatever, come on Marshall, let's eat lunch." She said as Marshall followed.

They sat down in their usual lunch table, along with Gumball and Marshall's twin sister, Marceline. "Hey guys, want any apples?" Marceline inquired. "Ugh… No, I'd rather have strawberries." Marshall replied. "What's with you, today?" Gumball asked. "Marshall's just angry because of the new guy." Fionna said.

"Um hey… Fionna, can I sit with you." Kenny had interrupted their recent conversation, which made everyone at the table look at him… Well, for Marshall it was considered glaring…

"So, can I?" He asked again.

"Sure, if you don't fight with Marshall, again." Fionna replied.

"Sweet…" He murmured in delight as he took a seat next to Fionna's.

A few minutes passed by, Fionna and Kenny were having random conversations, Marceline and Gumball were talking about zombies, and Marshall was left out, still glaring at Kenny. Then suddenly, Kenny put his arm around Fionna's shoulder. "Uh-oh" Marceline and Gumball whispered in unison. "Get your disgusting hand off of her…" Marshall demanded.

"Why? Afraid that I might break her?" Kenny snapped.

"Yes, now… Quit touching her!" Marshall thundered.

"How about…. NO."

"How about we throw our trays away?" Fionna suggested and started to walk to the trash can, while Marshall chasing after her.

"Fionna, stay away from that noob." Marshall snapped. " Why should I?" Fionna asked. "Because…" Marshall said softly. 'I can't say it now' Marshall thought to himself. "Because? Oh wait, I know. How could I NOT see this? I'm just your 'little bunny', right? Or your little play thing. If you don't even have a good reason then don't get all possessive over me." Fionna snapped and walked away quickly.

"Because I love you, I can't let some random guy take you away from me." Marshall muttered as he turned around with his pale cheek slightly flushed.

-**End of Chapter 02- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomboy**

**Chapter 03**

_"Because I love you, I can't let some random guy take you away from me."_

The words that he accidently uttered earlier that day kept ringing in his mind. As few hours passed by he kept getting worse. He just couldn't stop thinking about her anymore. He had been with her all this time, and also kept those words away from her.

"Marshy, what's wrong?" Marceline asked. "You don't look so good."

"It's nothing…" Marshall replied.

"It's Fionna, isn't it?" Marceline inquired.

"Fine… You got me…" sighed Marshall

"Oh my dear little brother… Why don't you just tell her?" Marceline asked.

"It's more complicated than you think." Marshall replied.

"How so?" Marceline asked.

"If I told her it would ruin our friendship." Marshall answered.

"But that's only if she rejects you." Marceline pointed it out.

"She will! I mean, just look at her! She's the most incredible human being I've ever met… She doesn't flirt with me, like those other snooty girls that annoy me, she has the most amazing eyes that could melt your insides… She's unique, brave… She's Fionna." Marshall explained.

"Whoa… Well I know Fionna is awesome, but if you keep hesitating to tell her, someone will steal her. I don't want some loser going out with one of my best friends!" Marceline exclaimed.

-The Next Day-

"Hey Fionna, I'm sorry about the other day." Marshall said shyly. "It's fine, I'm like your little sister, so I guess big brother Marshall is over protective, I know." Fionna responded. "Uh yeah, sure…" Marshall murmured as he went to sit in his desk. '_What's this pain on my heart… and guts?_' Fionna thought to herself.

'_Brother? Seriously? I'm stuck way deep into the friend zone….' _Marshall thought to himself.

"Ok class… Settle down and go to your seats." Mr. Starch said. As the class settled down, Mr. Starch said, "I have one announcement before we start, I am retiring today." The students were all shocked, murmuring their thoughts to each other. "Settle down, I am only here to introduce your new teacher, Finn Mana." Mr. Starch continued as a blond young man went inside the room.

"What the what?!" Fionna exclaimed. "Why are _you _here?"

"Oh hey, Fionna." Finn said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Why do you care? He's just a teacher." A random student said nonchalantly.

"Well, he is my annoying cousin." Fionna retorted.

"Annoying cousin? That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Finn said.

-LUNCH-

"So, you were living with Finn this WHOLE time?" Marceline asked while grabbing for an apple. "I thought you live alone."

"Well, not anymore…" Fionna said.

"What's the big deal?" asked Marshall.

"Oh come on…" Marceline said as she rolled her eyes. "Just look at her cousin, he's pretty hot. And Fionna, it's not wrong to date your second cousin."

"I didn't even know she had a cousin." Gumball said, as Marshall angrily looked at his sister.

-After School-

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you were supporting me and Fionna, not her with her cousin" Marshall said.

"I was just teasing her. And let's go, I'm not gonna wait by the stupid school gates all day." Marceline retorted as she walked by Marshall.

Marshall wanted to walk home with Fionna, but since her impatient sister was demanding to go home, it looked like he had no choice but to go. "Hey, wanna have a jam session today? Just you and me." Marshall suggested as his sister nodded.

-Marceline and Marshall's House-

"Ok, let's get this onnnnnn." Marceline drawled happily.

As hours passed, Marshall and Marceline sang about love song, but after several songs passed through Marceline got sadder to the point where she started crying. Marshall stopped singing and jamming out after he noticed that his sister was crying. '_Oh, crap… How do I comfort my sister? This is totally awkward.' _Marshall said in his thoughts.

"What's wrong, sis?" Marshall managed to say.

-**END OF CHAPTER-**


End file.
